Wedding Plans
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: One Shot: Kate and Castle make plans and decisions for their wedding...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the creators of Castle and all Photos I have of this wedding planning belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Wedding Plans**

* * *

Kate Beckett was in her fiancée's apartment making breakfast for his family who soon will be her family. She hears a groan and Rick appears he smiles at her.

"Morning", he says kissing her

"Morning", Kate replies

"I have been thinking we need to get going with these wedding plans. We need to start on everything", Rick says

Kate sighs, "I know. I will start on my bridesmaids and my maid of honour. You will do well to start on your best man and grooms men"

"Ok. I know who. I will do it today", Rick says starting to eat breakfast

"Where are we having this wedding?" Kate asks

"I can get us to have our wedding at Gotham Hall. And our Reception at Jericho Terrace", Rick says

"Ok. I will trust your judgement. When are we going to have the wedding?" Kate asks

"You pick a date", Rick says smiling

"How about August 14th this year. That gives us 7 months", Kate replies

"That is doable. Now we have a date for the wedding we need everything else. What colours do you what?" Rick asks

"Pinkish-Red, Light Blue and Purple", Kate replies, "They were my mums favourite colours"

"Well then it's settled. You can also pick the flowers. I will do the rings and the tuxes. I will sort out the venues. All you need to do is find your dress, bridesmaid dresses, flowers and we will pick out a cake together", Rick says

"Deal", Kate says

* * *

_Bridesmaids_

* * *

Kate watches as Martha, Alexis and Rick eat. She knows what she was going to do.

"Alexis can I talk to you?" Kate asks

"Sure. We can go to dads office", Alexis says making their way to Rick's office, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to ask you to be my bridesmaid", Kate says smiling at the red head

Alexis squeals and hugs Kate.

"I take that as a yes", Kate says hugging Alexis back

"That is definably a yes. When are we going to get dresses?" Alexis asks letting Kate go

"How about this weekend I have it off", Kate says

"Great. I will come. I better go. See you later", Alexis says leaving the house

"I take it you asked her to be one of your bridesmaids?" Martha states

"Yes. I did. Because I have today of I am going to get my bridesmaids. Will you be ok by yourself Rick? I have to go ask Jenny", Kate asks Rick

"I will be alright. I have to get my best man and groomsmen. I will do that while you are out", Rick replies

"Good luck", Kate says leaving the loft.

She drives to Jenny's and Ryan's house. She knocks on the door.

"How can I help you Detective Beckett?" Jenny asks letting her in

"Please call me Kate. I came here to ask you to be one of my bridesmaids", Kate asks

Jenny smiles, "I will be. Thanks for asking. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

_Maid of Honour_

* * *

An hour later Kate was heading to the city morgue. To visit Lanie. She parks and gets out and walks inside nodding at some people who recognise her.

"Kate it is good to see you. But don't you have the day off?" Lanie asks

"Yes I do. I came to ask you a question", Kate says

"What is it?" Lanie asks

"Will you be my maid of honour?" Kate asks

Lanie smiles and hugs Kate, "It's about time. Yes I will. When are we going shopping?"

"This weekend. I need to get the bridesmaids dresses and my dress", Kate replies

"I will help you search for your dress. Don't worry we will find you something", Lanie says

"Thanks", Kate replies

"Not a problem. Now let's talk about your wedding. Have you set a date?"

* * *

_Best Men_

* * *

Rick makes his way into the 12th precinct. Feeling confident. He looks around till he finds Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito in the lunch room.

"Hi guys", Rick says sitting down

"Hi Castle. What are you doing here? I thought you would be spending the day with Beckett", Esposito asks

"I came to ask both of you something", Rick says

"What is it Castle?" Ryan asks

"Will you both be my Best Man?" Rick asks

Ryan and Esposito look at each other before they grin.

"Sure. We will. When do we get our suits?" Ryan asks

"This weekend. I am paying for everything so don't worry. I need to get the rings this weekend too. I want your opinions", Rick says

"Deal. We will make sure you don't make any mistakes", Esposito says grinning

* * *

_Grooms Man_

* * *

Rick leaves the 12th an hour later after making plans to go out this weekend. He heads to the Mayor's office. To meet with his old friend John Weldon. He arrives quickly and the secretary lets him straight in.

"What can I do for you Rick?" the Mayor asks

"You know I am getting married don't you?" Rick asks

"Yes. Congratulations", the Mayor says

"I would like you to be my groomsman. I already have my best men. I just need one groomsmen", Rick explains

"I will be honoured my friend. Let's have a drink in honour of a great wedding", the Mayor says pouring them both a scotch

They toast and drink before talking about the wedding and when they were going shopping for new suits.

* * *

_Wedding Rings_

* * *

It was Saturday and Rick, Ryan and Esposito had found their tuxes now they were in a jewellery store looking at rings. It takes Rick half an hour to finally pick out rings the he hoped Kate would like. The rings were gold and silver with diamonds in the band. Ryan and Esposito said she will like them. Once they were done they head out for a drink.

"We need to plan your bachelor party", Esposito says grinning

* * *

_Wedding Dress_

* * *

Lanie, Jenny, Alexis and Kate headed out to a wedding dress store. Kate wasn't sure what she wanted. But she knew she didn't want a ball grown that was it. She tried on many dresses till she found the one everyone liked. It was mermaid style with lace and beading. It was beautiful. It looked like her mother's dress. Which she thought was good.

"Dad is going to dead when he sees that dress on you", Alexis says smiling

"I agree", Lanie says smiling

"Let us measure you up for your dress. When is the wedding?" the consulted asks

"August 14th", Kate replies

"Plenty of time to get your dress in and fitted for you. Can we help you with anything else today?" the consulted asks

* * *

_Bridesmaid Dresses_

* * *

"Yes do you sell bridesmaids dresses?" Kate asks

"Yes what are you looking for?" the consulted asks

"One pinkish-red here for my soon to be stepdaughter, light blue dress for my maid of honour and light purple dress for my other friend", Kate says

"Let me pick some dresses and we will get started", the consulted says helping Kate out of her dress

Kate dresses into her normal clothes and waits for the others to try on dresses.

Lanie picks out a strapless light-blue dress that was long. Alexis picks out a pinkish-red dress with one strap and it reached her knees. Jenny picks out a light purple dress with straps that reached down to just below her knee. They were all happy with their dresses. So they got their measurements and Kate used Rick's credit card to purchase all the dresses. Once they were down they headed to another store. To shop for things for the honeymoon…

* * *

_Flowers_

* * *

It was Sunday and Kate had gone out with Rick to pick out some bouquets of flowers. They went to a flower store and after looking around they both agreed on Hydrangea's for the wedding. Kate's bouquet was pink, light blue, purple and red flowers. Alexis's bouquet was pink and white hydrangea's, Lanie's was light blue hydrangea's and Jenny's was dark purple hydrangea's. Rick loved them. Said they were prefect for the wedding. They put those on order for the wedding and left…

* * *

_Wedding Cake_

* * *

Rick and Kate went into a wedding cake shop to look at cakes for their wedding. The owner showed them around until they spotted the prefect cake. It was 4 tiers with purple, white and pink and white flowers on it. It was a beautiful cake. They agreed that, that cake was part of the wedding theme. They ordered the cake and left.

* * *

They had nearly done all of their wedding planning now all they had to agree on was the guest list!

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review.**

**All things in this story are on my profile:) Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
